


L'Ecrin des illusions

by Circeto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BlackFamily, EvansFamily, Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circeto/pseuds/Circeto
Summary: Juillet 1984 : Que de changements dans la vie de Hazel Evans ! Le jour du mariage de son père, elle apprend l'existence de Poudlard et du monde de la magie.Métamorphose, cours de potions, combat contre une goule, le professeur Rogue  ... la jeune fille n'a peur de rien! Mais le danger rôde et  un mystérieux écrin, héritage de sa mère défunte, dissimule bien des secrets à découvrir...Le monde et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling.





	1. 17 Allée des Cerisiers ( première partie)

Rien ne distinguait la maison de briques rouges de ses voisines, serrées les unes contre les autres, jumelles les unes des autres. À une exception près : piètre jardinier, Oliver Evans n'avait guère de chance avec ses parterres et après deux ou trois d'un âpre combat, il avait préféré livré son jardin aux mauvaises herbes, renonçant à posséder une cour aussi bien entretenue que celle de ses voisins. Un seul arbre faisait l'objet de tous ses soins : un petit mais néanmoins solide noisetier planté le jour de la naissance de sa fille unique. L'arbre allait sur ses onze ans et, bravant toutes les saisons, veillait sur l'enfant portant son nom.

En cette belle matinée estivale, seule l'agitation provenant de la maison en question troublait la quiétude de l'allée des Cerisiers. Un étrange ballet de cartons et de déménageurs ne cessait d'aller et venir entre la maisonnette et le camion garé devant le portail. Quelques voisins curieux regardaient ce spectacle avec intérêt, mais aucun n'avait l'œil aussi pétillant de curiosité que le corbeau perché sur la branche du noisetier. L'oiseau intriguait depuis quelques mois car il ne se mêlait guère à ses congénères, préférant observer les deux habitants de la maison. L'oiseau s'anima et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre ouverte à l'étage.

À l'intérieur de la pièce vide, assise parmi les cartons, se trouvait une jeune fille. Trop occupée à ruminer de bien sombres pensées, elle ne prit pas garde au manège du corbeau. Elle pressa la peluche contre son nez, humant l'odeur de lessive mêlée d'un soupçon de shampoing à la fraise. Son père surnommait son compagnon de chagrin « La Pourriture » ; Hazel elle, se contentait de la nommer « la Chose », ne sachant pas vraiment quel animal représentait sa peluche. La peluche possédait à l'origine une belle fourrure noire et de fausses griffes – perdues à force de tours en machine – , à l'extrémité de chacune de ses quatre pattes. Un curieux bec s'apparentant à celui d'un canard et une petite poche semblable à celle d'un kangourou, complétaient cet étrange petit monstre.

Hazel plongea la main dans la poche de sa peluche et en retira un rouleau de réglisse qu'elle croqua avec avidité. Depuis l'arrivée de Ms. Murderstone dans leur foyer, les sucreries avaient été bannies de l'allée des Cerisiers. Bravant l'interdiction, Hazel utilisait sa peluche comme outil de contrebande et pour le moment, son père n'avait pas éventré le stratagème ou faisait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais là ...

Le corbeau s'immobilisa, son œil rougeoyant aux aguets. Son changement d'attitude parut semer le doute dans l'esprit de la jeune femme se tenant face à Hazel :

\- Ce corbeau ne m'inspire pas confiance ...

\- Ce n'est qu'un stupide piaf, décréta Hazel dans un haussement d'épaules.

La jeune fille se mit à jouer avec les pattes de sa peluche, espérant ainsi masquer sa nervosité aux yeux de sa chère nourrice.

\- Tu sais, rien ne changera, chuchota Morgan en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Si, et tu le sais très bien.

Hazel appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie. Elle ne possédait pas son optimisme et savait pertinemment ce que signifiait ce départ pour Londres : elle allait quitter sa maisonnette tranquille pour un appartement au cœur de la City, dire adieu aux camarades de sa petite école primaire pour rejoindre les bancs d'une austère institution privée pour jeunes filles, jadis fréquentée par Ms. Murderstone. Elle ferma les yeux. Sans compter la fin de tous ces petits moments passés aux côtés de celle qui était devenue plus qu'une simple « nounou » : terminées les longues promenades dans la forêt, finis les quelques après-midis enveloppés dans un plaid, un bol de chocolat chaud à la main, devant la télévision ; oubliés les quelques jours passés ensemble au bord de la mer, chaque été. Elle ne pourrait plus préparer sa rentrée scolaire avec Morgan afin d'avoir l'illusion, pour une journée, qu'elle aussi, avait une mère.

\- Tu prendras soin de mon arbre ? chuchota Hazel. La « harpie » prétend qu'on ne peut pas l'emmener à Londres.

Morgan lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur, espérant lui apporter un semblant de réconfort.

\- Arrête de lui donner ce surnom. Ms. Murderstone n'a rien d'une harpie et crois-moi, je m'y connais ! ces créatures sont particulièrement odieuses et sentent très mauvais.

Hazel esquissa un sourire amusé : Morgan tenait parfois de drôles de propos et de nombreux voisins la considéraient comme « zinzin ». Arrivée dans l'Allée des Cerisiers quelques jours après le décès de la mère de Hazel, Morgan vivait dans la maisonnette la plus mal entretenue du quartier et bien souvent, les pompiers avaient dû intervenir pour éteindre un mystérieux début d'incendie ou une fenêtre curieusement tombée sur un voisin désagréable. Les haies de sa bicoque croissaient au petit bonheur la chance et avaient un aspect tout aussi déplacé que les tenues vestimentaires abordées par leur propriétaire. Morgan n'avait aucune notion des saisons, ni de la mode et pouvait tout à fait se vêtir, comme ce matin-là, d'une robe à fleurs et d'après-ski mauves. Morgan Prewett et son épaisse chevelure allaient terriblement manquer à Hazel.


	2. 17 allée des Cerisiers (deuxième partie)

La jeune fille se détacha de sa nourrice et se réfugia à la fenêtre. Devinant ses pensées et sans doute les partageant, Morgan se pencha vers elle et l'enveloppa d'une étreinte protectrice :

\- Ton père va se marier et a l'air heureux, soyons-le nous aussi ...

À cet instant, Oliver Evans sortit de la maison, portant un gros sac qu'il contempla avec regret avant de le déposer dans la poubelle. Derrière lui, l'élégante Ms. Murderstone s'assurait que son futur époux suivait ses directives et se débarrassait des « vieilleries et saletés » encombrant « son taudis ». Pour plaire à sa fiancée, Oliver avait opéré quelques changements déplaisants : envolés, les jeans tachés et les hauts informes, le grand et maigre comptable s'était mué en un homme respectable, portant costume et cravate. Il s'était également astreint à un petit régime afin d'éliminer un petit ventre dû à son goût immodéré pour la pâtisserie. Souffrant de myopie, il avait troqué ses lunettes en écailles pour des lunettes plus discrètes et surtout, plus conformes aux idées de sa chère future épouse.

Oliver reposa le couvercle de la poubelle et redressa ses lunettes sur son nez empâté dont avait hérité sa fille. Il se redressa et l'apercevant, la gratifia d'un petit signe de tête. Ms. Murderstone se contenta d'un froncement de sourcils peu amène. Tout occupé à son futur bonheur conjugal, Oliver ne comprenait pas les peurs de sa fille unique, angoissant à l'idée de quitter le seul monde qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance. Hazel leva la main et l'agita en direction de son père. Pourtant, elle ne lui en voulait pas : son escogriffe de père, dépourvu de charme – le coup de foudre de Ms. Murderstone demeurait un mystère pour elle –, lui faisant office de père et de mère avait toujours été présent pour elle. Il avait tout assumé, tout géré : ses premières dents, l'apprentissage de la propreté et de la lecture, ses colères et ses caprices, la varicelle et les oreillons, sans jamais se défaire de sa bonne humeur et sans jamais prononcer un mot désobligeant contre quiconque.

Hazel se mit à fixer sa future belle-mère, occupée à houspiller un pauvre déménageur. Son père méritait sans doute mieux, mais elle ne pouvait s'opposer à son choix et devait l'accepter. Elle le vit chuchoter quelques mots à sa fiancée, rentrer dans la maison et monter jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Morgan se leva d'un bond, maladroite et rougissante, comme toujours en sa présence ...

\- Oliver, le salua-t-elle d'un ton intimidé.

Il la salua à son tour, un brin mal à l'aise. Hazel eut un sourire : si elle était l'héroïne d'un de ces films mièvres dont raffolaient Morgan et elle, l'horrible marâtre aurait fini par être évincée de l'histoire, au profit de la gentille et drôle nourrice. La réalité n'ayant rien de magique, Morgan était condamnée à aimer en silence et Oliver Evans à épouser l'acariâtre plutôt que de l'abandonner au pied de l'autel !

\- Hazel, la réprima-t-il d'un ton peu convaincu. Mary se demande pourquoi, tu ne portes pas la robe qu'elle t'a achetée hier.

La jeune fille secoua la tête : elle était prête à faire des concessions mais revêtir les horreurs proposées par sa future belle-mère, n'en faisait absolument pas partie.

\- Hazel, je ...

Il ne put achever sa phrase. La voix perçante de Ms. Murderstone se mit à leur vriller les tympans.

\- Oliver ! Oliver ! Viens ici !

Mr. Evans poussa un profond soupir et abordant un sourire quelque peu faux, s'en retourna à son déménagement, suivi des deux inséparables. Le corbeau profita de cet instant pour s'envoler dans un sinistre croassement et se percher sur le toit du camion de déménagement.

Une nouvelle discorde venait d'éclater entre les déménageurs et Ms. Murderstone, épargnant à Hazel, un commentaire sur sa tenue ou sa peluche qu'elle trouvait « inadaptée » à son âge.

\- Ce coffret pèse son poids, ma p'tite dame, on n'arrive pas à le monter dans le camion.

Posé sur un fauteuil attendant d'être monté, se trouvait un vieux coffret à bijoux, qui n'avait rien de bien exceptionnel et semblant peser à peine plus lourd qu'un livre de poche. Ce coffret, découvert par Mary lors du tri opéré dans l'armoire d'Oliver Evans, avait suscité bien des disputes au sein du jeune couple. Elle refusait de mettre cette vieillerie inutile dans son appartement, mais Oliver s'était obstiné et avait obtenu gain de cause : cet écrin, appartenant à la mère de Hazel, devait faire partie du voyage. Il l'avait montré quelquefois à Hazel mais comme il n'en possédait pas la clef, il n'était jamais parvenu à l'ouvrir. Lui et sa fille s'étaient amusés à en deviner le contenu : des photos, des lettres, des messages codés ? Oliver avait tenté de faire appel à de nombreux serruriers mais à leur grande surprise, aucune clef n'avait réussi à en percer le secret.

\- Vous êtes des incapables, oui ! s'écria Ms. Murderstone.

\- Mary, protesta Oliver, je ...

\- Vous lui avez fait traverser la maison et vous prétendez que vous ne pouvez pas le mettre dans votre camion !?

\- C'est qu'il est devenu très lourd ... C'est très bizarre ...

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ! Bande de paresseux ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire une bonne publicité !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard consterné et repartirent dans la maison en grommelant. Ms. Murderstone s'approcha du coffret à bijoux et se pencha pour le saisir.

\- Si j'étais vous ... commença Morgan.

La suite de sa phrase se perdit dans le cri horrifié de Mary Murderstone. Elle relâcha le coffret et se recula, sa main droite enserrant son autre main ensanglantée. Hazel eut un mouvement de stupeur . L'écrin parut se déplacer sur le côté et elle crut voir des mâchoires se rétracter à l'intérieur de la serrure.

\- Mary ? s'enquit Oliver avec inquiétude.

Hazel entendit Morgan prononcer un faible : « C'est sans danger, désinfectez juste la plaie ». Oliver acquiesça et conduisit sa fiancée hurlant et sanglotant à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Morgan, murmura Hazel. Tu as vu ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Les dents sur la serrure...

\- Les serrures n'ont pas de dents, voyons !

Morgan eut un petit rire nerveux et s'empressa de changer de conversation :

\- Tu devrais essayer de le soulever.

\- Pour me faire mordre !? Merci bien !

\- Va falloir se décider, déclara l'un des deux déménageurs en montant le fauteuil. Soit vous le mettez dans le camion ; soit vous le laissez là.

Il repartit, maugréant contre cette « maison de fous ». Hazel se pencha et se saisit du coffret à bijoux. À son grand étonnement, elle réussit à le soulever sans difficulté et à le hisser dans le camion. Où allait-elle le mettre ? Elle avisa un carton portant son nom. Elle s'agenouilla et l'ouvrit afin d'y déposer le coffret qu'elle recouvrit de sa vieille peluche. N'en déplaise à Mary Murderstone, elle n'était pas prête à se débarrasser de ses « vieilleries ».

Elle redressa la tête. Morgan, comme à sa curieuse habitude, s'était déjà éclipsée. Jugeant qu'elle serait bien mieux dans le camion qu'en train de subir les jérémiades de Mary, Hazel prit le coffret et se mit à l'examiner. Elle l'avait caressé à de nombreux reprises, cherchant à en percer le mystère. Aurait-elle plus de chance désormais ? Il n'avait rien de spécial, mis à part que la peinture s'écaillait à certains coins. Elle tendit les doigts vers la serrure, craignant que sa main finisse dévorer ! Rien n'arriva. Rassurée, elle l'effleura du bout des doigts. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. La serrure s'entrouvrit et une langue râpeuse vint lui lécher la paume ! Hazel poussa un cri de terreur et replaça le coffre à bijoux dans le carton. Un gémissement, comme celui d'un chien puni, se fit alors entendre. Hazel se rapprocha de nouveau et se saisit de l'étonnant objet : c'était bien de lui dont provenaient ces curieux sons ! Une fois entre ses mains, l'écrin parut s'apaiser et il se mit à haleter, tel un gros toutou fidèle. Hazel retourna, secoua le coffret dans tous les sens, cherchant à comprendre son étrange mécanisme.

\- C'est un bien bel objet que vous avez là, mademoiselle.

Hazel sursauta et se retourna. Un homme l'observait. Elle reconnut le voisin qui avait emménagé quelques mois plus tôt dans la rue. Elle l'avait croisé en ville et avait à peine échangé quelques mots avec lui. Il ne lui inspirait pas confiance ... Il portait toujours une épaisse écharpe noire dissimulant son cou et une bonne partie de son visage. Certains camarades de Hazel prétendaient qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu rôder près des grilles de l'école ou du parc municipal.

\- C'est un souvenir de ma mère, répondit Hazel.

\- Je vois ...

Il tendit une main gantée vers elle.

\- Puis-je ? Je suis antiquaire et je me passionne pour les vieux objets.

L'instinct de Hazel lui conseillait de se méfier et de garder le coffret pour elle ; mais quelque chose dans la voix du vieillard la troublait, remettant en cause son jugement. Elle se leva, sauta du camion et se rapprocha de lui. Il paraissait tellement immense !

\- Mr. Stevenson.

Morgan, comme à son habitude, semblait surgir de nulle part. Le vieillard parut tout aussi décontenancé qu'agacé par cette interruption. Il s'écarta de Hazel, qui s'empressa de serrer le coffret à bijoux contre elle.

\- Ms. Prewett. C'est vous que je cherchais. Figurez-vous que votre pommier s'est mystérieusement abattu sur le toit de ma grange.

\- Tiens donc ... Comme c'est curieux. Il y a trois jours, votre cheminée a bien failli me tomber sur la tête ... Nous sommes quittes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est toujours un plaisir que de traiter avec vous, Ms. Prewett.

Il souleva légèrement son chapeau.

\- Saluez votre père pour moi, Ms. Evans. Je regretterai nos quelques échanges autour d'une bonne pinte à L'Admiral Benbow !

Il repartit d'un pas claudicant. Morgan eut un froncement de sourcils :

\- J'ignorais que ton père connaissait cet homme.

\- Il a dû le rencontrer lors des parties de Whist du vendredi soir.

\- En tout cas, je suis bien contente de savoir que tu ne seras plus en contact avec lui...

Hazel observa le coffret devenu silencieux.

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait pu l'ouvrir ?

\- Je pense surtout qu'il te l'aurait volé. Garde-le avec toi jusqu'à votre arrivée à Londres ...

Morgan jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et se rapprocha de Hazel. Jamais la jeune fille ne lui avait connu un air aussi sérieux. Morgan prit une profonde inspiration et serra Hazel contre elle.

\- Si quelque chose de bizarre se produit avant le mariage, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Sois très prudente ...

Hazel lui promit, ne comprenant toutefois pas le sens des étranges paroles de sa nourrice. Les déménageurs fermèrent le camion et démarrèrent. Le moment du départ était proche. Hazel prit place dans la guimbarde dans son père, l'écrin posé sur ses genoux . Mary était partie dans sa propre voiture, estimant que la vieille automobile des Evans était bien trop délabrée pour arriver à bon port ! Oliver salua une dernière fois les voisins venus leur présenter leurs adieux avant de mettre le contact. La voiture eut un soubresaut. Quand Hazel se retourna pour saluer Morgan, celle-ci avait déjà disparu ...


End file.
